1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to covers for trailer hitches, and more particularly to devices of the type intended to prevent injury to personnel working in the vicinity of a hitch, especially that resulting from inadvertent bumping of the hitch by a person's leg or knee.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
The hazards associated with existing trailer hitches are generally well known to anyone who has worked with them; all too often, the hitches are susceptible of being inadvertently bumped by one's kneecap or leg. The injury, while not necessarily serious, is usually most annoying and painful.
In an effort to avoid this, plastic or rubber covers have been designed, which go over the ball of the hitch when it is not being used. These covers consist essentially of a cup-like structure having a size which fits snugly over the ball. The material is generally rubber or plastic. Although these covers provide some degree of protection, the thickness of the material of which the cover is made is usually insufficient to absorb much of the shock of the bump. Also, in some cases the covers are difficult to install. Accordingly there has existed a need for improvement over the concept of employing a simple cup-like cover piece.